Ini Bukan Roti Kare!
by Luxam
Summary: Demi merebut Royal Warrant, Sebastian ikut perlombaan membuat kare dan menang dari Agni, kan? Tunggu dulu. Ini fanfic, loh.


Holaaa~ fanfic humor keempat yang super pendek. Idenya dapet waktu lagi ngobrol sama temen saya yang sama-sama gila. Baca aja, ya.

**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji dan Yakitate! Japan punya saya? Jangan bercanda ach. Mereka punya Yana Toboso sama Hashiguchi Takashi, loch.

**Warning** : Ancur bin Norak binti Ide Pasaran bin GJ bin Unyu.

**Summary** : Demi merebut Royal Warrant, Sebastian ikut perlombaan membuat kare dan menang dari Agni, kan? Tunggu dulu. Ini fanfic, loh.

* * *

**Ini Bukan Roti Kare!**

-Flashback ke waktu Sebastian dkk lagi lomba-

"Ooohh! Ini! Sungguh kare yang enak! Lobster biru yang lezat.. ditambah dengan 7 macam kare.. luar biasaaaaa!" ujar salah satu juri heboh ketika mengomentari kare Agni.

"Tidak hanya itu! 7 jenis kare ini sengaja dibuat untuk mengimbangi rasa lobster biru istimewa itu! Ooh! Dagingnya pun serasa meleleh di mulut!" tambah juri lain.

"Benar-benar menakjubkan! Ini adalah kare terbaik!" kata juri terakhir tak kalah kagum.

Nampaknya pemenangnya sudah jelas. Seandainya saja tidak ada peserta iblis berkedok _saya-hanya-seorang-butler_ bernama Sebastian, tentu saja.

"Ini kare saya..," ujar Sebastian sopan sambil membuka nampan.

"I.. iniiiii!"

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.._ Suasana menjadi hening. Loh?

"Benda putih apa iniiiiiii?" tanya para juri heran ketika melihat benda putih asing tergeletak di dalam nampan.

Dengan sigap Sebastian segera menggoreng benda putih itu, dan, "Silakan. ini kare dari perusahaan kami.." katanya.

"Apa-apaan! mana karenya?" teriak sang juri murka merasa dipermainkan.

"Tunggu!" Salah seorang juri yang lain membelah dua benda putih yang sudah digoreng tadi, "Ini..!ada kare di dalam rotinya!"

"Inilah kare yang dengan bangga perusahaan kami persembahkan kepada anda, namanya.. Roti Kare!" klaim Sebastian dengan percaya diri.

"Rasanya.. ah! Rasanya meledak di mulut! Paduan tekstur kasar roti goreng dengan kare yang lembut.. aah! Enak sekali!"

"Oh.. aah.. oh! Benar-benar lezat! Rasa yang tak diragukan lagi! Pemakaian coklat dalam pembuatannya benar-benar ciri khas perusahaan Phantomhive!"

Para juri memuji habis-habisan karya Sebastian itu, dan seperti biasa, dengan senyuman palsunya dia hanya berujar, "Terima kasih.."

* * *

Akan sulit menentukan pemenangnya. Pasti. Para juri pun berunding dengan sengit.

"Kolaborasi ketujuh rasa kare buatan Agni sangat hebat. Itu adalah citarasa dewa!"

"Tidak. Kare dari perusahaan Phantomhive lebih revolusioner. Mereka telah menciptakan era baru bagi dunia kare!"

"Aku tak bisa memilih! Kedua kare itu adalah kare terenak yang pernah kurasakan!"

"Kalau begitu pemenangnya ser—"

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong pembicaraan para juri. Ketika mereka menengok, nampaklah sesosok lelaki diselubungi asap. Dan ketika ia semakin mendekat.. mendekat.. mendekat.. ternyata.. Kuroyanagi.

"Izinkan aku mencicipi kedua nya!" kata Kuroyanagi sambil menghampiri para juri tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku orang yang sangat berpengalaman dalam hal kuliner. Tak perlu ragu!"

"Benarkah?" salah satu juri sanksi.

"Ya.. makanya, izinkan aku mecicipinya!"

Dan mereka pun memberikan kedua sample kare, "Ini.."

Kuroyanagi pun mulai mencicipi kare buatan Agni, "ENAAAAAK! BENAR-BENAR HEBAAAAAT! INI BARU NAMANYA KARE!" ujarnya sambil berpose. Lalu ia melihat roti kare buatan Sebastian, dan bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Itu roti kare. Rasanya sangat meledak di mulut aaaaahh.." jelas seorang juri.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kuroyanagi segera mencicipi roti kare buatan Sebastian, "..Ini.."

**-o-**

Akhirnya, pemenang perlombaan membuat kare itu pun diumumkan.

"Pemenangnya! Agni!" teriak seorang host acara dengan bersemangat.

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Di sana, sang butler hebat, Sebastian, tercengang tak percaya, "A.. apa? Saya kalah?"

"Sebastian.. kalah?" sang majikan Ciel Phantomhive tak kalah terkejut.

"..Kau yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis, pembuat roti kare ini?" tiba-tiba datanglah Kuroyanagi menghampiri Sebastian.

"Benar, saya yang membuatnya. Jika anda berkenan untuk memberitahu, mengapa saya kalah?" tanya Sebastian penasaran. Bagaimana bisa inovasi kare buatannya kalah dari Agni?

"..." Kuroyanagi terdiam sebentar. Ia menutup matanya, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"...?"

"TENTU SAJA KAU KALAAAH! ITU BUKAN ROTI KARE! ITU ROTI **DAN** KARE! PERBAIKI DULU NAMA RESEPMU BARU KEMBALI LAGIII! TIDAK ADA CITA RASA YANG SESUAI DARI ROTI DAN KARE BUATANMU ITU! ENYAH KAU, SAMPAAAAH!"

Sebastian dropsweat. Ia shock setengah mati, dan hancur menjadi debu.

Maka Sang Butler Multitalenta, Sebastian Michaelis, kalah dengan sangat terhina. Hanya karena roti kare buatannya tidak diakui oleh Kuroyanagi, sang ahli roti ternama.

Sayang sekali, Sebastian. MAKANYA JANGAN SOK-SOKAN BIKIN MAKANAN DENGAN TITLE 'ROTI' KALO BELOM PERNAH KETEMU KUROYANAGI!

* * *

Ada caci makian? Silakan review. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
